epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Fox McCloud vs Superman - CvVG's back
eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy COMICS VS VIDEO GAMES IS BACK AND NO THAT BATTLE BRAN CHISELED LIKE EIGHT YEARS AGO DID NOT VANISH INTO THIN AIR mang i love this connection pre-thanks to leo who made the cover using the logo alan made its both all gs ill probably start doing that stupid side thing people do to look like real erb pages when i start making it for batltes with audio/video idk anyways this battle sorry i know i promised Hulk vs Knuckles was next but the lyrics for that are ass so maybe i'll rewrite it again someday Today we have Clark Kent aka Kal-El, the Superman, rapping against Fox McCloud, the Star Fox, to see which space-faring alien superhero better leads a team to save planets other than his own in memory of his dead father. bran helped like i said but i couldnt do like i think two thirds of what he said lmao i still like this why is the first line in all caps lmao Battle battle battle! Fox McCloud: I'll be spitting General Pepper to make you salty With a flow of FOX FIRE! to leave the League faulty I'm a Peppy player keen to turn a Man of Steel to slag Being future I know Man of Tomorrow's a false brag Saviour of the Lylat, I'll curdle your Milky Way Your jocks finally inside, they'll be staining grey You've laughed your last as I grasp Lois fast as Joker gas What a blast as I clear your past like an Arwing crash! Superman: Daily Planet exclusive! Olsen photos, byline Clark Kent "Superman uses Freeze Breath to cool down F-Zero reject"! After he burnt it up! Cold fox shoulder roast is a must! If you don't stick to your 'Cube game's trashcans I'll crush Rocket Raccoon and the furry Guardians of the Galaxy I'm known to fly through McClouds, it'll be a tragedy Should've brought your gangster along to clear your bogies Because this SUPERhero is enough to withstand your explosives! Fox McCloud: You're a relic of the past! I could beat you in 64! Put down monkey aliens thrice and now I'll end this war! I'll go it alone! Kal-El won't have his way with me! Instead I'll break him worse than Diana for Hera-sy Keep this clear as Krystal: Smart bombs best spandex. I'll be spitting twin plasma beams, now you should panic Hand-to-hand, flight, marksmanship, I'm well rounded With one barrel roll I'll leave Superman: Grounded. Superman: You really did drop out of the academy, damn. Here's what you don't understand: I am the SUPERMAN. I could walk through an Arwing - in the middle of space Push Planet Venom into another galaxy at an incredible pace In seconds I could solve any problem beating Slippy I flew through a red sun, what could you throw at me? You repel heat vision, but I punch at superlight! You're an ant to me, now someone bring along a real fight. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU D- *logo is shot up by Fox* *Fox pulls out a piece of Kryptonite which is shot out of his hand by a blaster* Wolf O'Donnel: I can't let you do that, Fox. COMICS VS VIDEO GAMES! Outro: in summation, i hate Krystal, and wolf joke in outro felt semi-original Who won? Superman Fox McCloud probs will be more of this idk when Category:Blog posts